Keroro, We're Seeing the Future? de arimasu!
by Aquaqua
Summary: Kururu finally did it. He made a time machine. He takes everyone to 20 years in the future to see if they invaded by then. There they meet a group of homeless children who look vaguely familiar. Harry Potter ref, and also a Percy Jackson ref, too.
1. Chapter 1

(Keroro's POV)

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock…_

The clock on the wall was ticking away as we were waiting for Kururu Socho to come in and give us a new invention for the Pekopon invasion.

Eventually, he came in with a large book. It was blue, with silver stars and moons on it. On the middle, in fancy calligraphy, said two simple words: _The Book._

"So, Kururu Socho, where's the invention you promised us?" I asked.

"Kuuuuukukuku…" he chuckled. I flinched. Kururu's laugh can make you cringe even more than nails on a chalkboard.

Anyway, he held up the book, and said, "Here you go, Taicho-dono." He slid the book over to me. "Now, pay up," he said, holding out his hand.

"Wait a minute," Giroro said. "What the heck is that thing? And how can it help the invasion of Pekopon?"

"You know how I said that even I wasn't smart enough to make a time machine?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Well, I lied…Kuuukukukukukukuku!"

"So, what you're saying, this is a time machine?" Dororo asked. I looked over at him. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Yes. And, Giroro-kun," (Giroro clenched his fists and looked about ready to punch his lights out when Kururu called him this) "what I can do with this is that we can go back in time, and invade Pekopon even faster…"

I nodded my head, and asked, "How does it work?"

He took the book, and opened it. "Pick a year, any year," he chuckled.

Everyone came with a few good years to invade. Giroro thought of World War 2, when Pekopon was weakened with the war. But, Dororo pointed out, the Atom Bomb was dropped in Japan around that time, so we turned it down.

Finally, I decided, "How 'bout the future? We can see if we invade in the next few years or so!"

Everyone nodded in approval.

"How many years?" Kururu asked.

"Around 20," I said.

"Hai, Teicho."

He punched in the words on the page, though I have no idea how. Green mist started billowing from the pages. It went until it formed a funnel, and sucked us in. Then everything went black.


	2. Why is the World so Cruel?

(??? POV)

Why is the world so scary? So weird? So sad?

I'd been thinking that everyday ever since my family died.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my brother went up to me, and said, "Liz, it's time to go to bed. You go to sleep. I'll take watch."

I nodded and lay down on the hard concrete. The smell of garbage stung in my nose. I was scared of the darkness of the alley. I'd been sleeping there since my family was killed, 4 long years ago, when I was 7.

I remembered that day, so long ago.

I was sleeping in the beautiful house we had in London, and I was jolted awake. I opened my eyes. It was my dad.

"What is it, Dad?" I asked. Although my family and friends were born in Japan and Keron, I talked with a heavy British accent.

"Honey, I need you to get your little brother, and I need you to HIDE. Hide anywhere. No questions. Now."

His tone told me he was deadly serious. I jumped out of bed, and ran to Henry's room.

"Henini, Henini, wake up," I told him, calling him by the name my family had put on his birth certificate, though my father had loved Earth so much that he named my brother like an Earthling. "He's a natural-born Earthling," Dad said when Mum brought him back from the hospital. He also refused to call Earth Pekopon.

Anyway, his eyes popped open, and I lifted him out of the room, carrying him to a closet. "Lizzie, what's wrong?" the three-year-old boy asked me.

"I don't know," I said.

The two of us crammed into my closet, and we sat there, waiting. I wondered if Maggie and Ella were alright. The two Keronian girls were probably doing the same thing as us, breathing deeply, and waiting things out.

Suddenly, I heard my Uncle Keroro say, "You!"

And then there was the sound of an explosion.

I was sitting on an old toy box with my brother curled up into my lap. We looked quite different from each other. Henry was a red Keronian, with a peace sign on his cap and belly. I'm a human, with bright red hair and black eyes.

Finally, around an hour later, through a crack in the closet door, I saw Maggie, cradling Ella, open the door. Her face was bright white, and her eyes glistened.

"Marara! What happened? Are you alright?"

She said, in between sobs, "Elele and I are alright, but Mum and Dad…Mum and Dad are…they're…"

Then I realized what they were talking about. "No…"I muttered. "Oh, Maggie. I'm so sorry…"

She nodded, and said, "And Ella and Jessie will never even remember them…" she said. Ella just turned three years old, and their little sister, Jean, was still a newborn.

I nodded.

We went downstairs to check the carnage.

The image was so gruesome we had to clamp our hands over our younger siblings' eyes.

The formerly beautiful white walls were now charred black and splattered with red, and there were dead bodies everywhere you looked.

My Uncle Keroro had a large gash running down his face, and a hand and a leg was missing from his body. His eyes were still open, but he didn't move. I knew he lost too much blood to make it.

I saw my two good friends' parents lying on the floor. Their dad had a large hole in his stomach, right in the middle of the four-pointed star on his stomach. Their mum's eyes were closed, and her chest was bloody, with a stab wound in the middle of it. She was cradling a small baby that was just born today, their first human baby to be exact, and the little girl was squirming. I realized that her family had died to protect her. I quickly picked baby Jessie up from her mother's arms and cradled her in the way that her father had taught me.

Finally, I saw Mum and Dad. Mum had a large slit on her neck, and she wasn't moving. Dad had a small hole where a bullet had gotten him in the chest. I flinched when I realized he was still alive.

"Dad!" I called.

He looked up, and he took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he smiled. "You?"

I couldn't believe it. Here my dad was dying, and he was worrying about me.

"We're fine. We have to get you help. Maybe Pururu-"

"Pururu's dead. A piece of lumber got her in the chest," Dad said.

"What about Kuru-"

"Dead."

A icicle of fear slid down my back, and I realized that my dad was the only part of our families still alive. "Sweetie." I realized he had been talking the whole time.

"I want you to promise me something."

I smiled. "Anything for you, Dad."

"I want you to take care of your brother. He's the only family you'll have after I'm gone."

"No! You're gonna be okay."

He smiled. "Not much longer. I love you."

Finally his head slumped back, and his chest went still.

I clasped his hand, and started crying. "I promise, Daddy," I cried. "I promise…"

So, I picked up Henry, and Maggie did the same with Ella, and Henry asked, "Where are we going, Lizzie?"

I looked at him and spoke the truth. "I don't know."

Then, I saw more heads peek out from other rooms, and look in horror at the mess around them.

I saw Davivi, Keroro's son, his two triplet sisters, Corara and Hatiti, Caroro, Tamama's son, Catete, Kururu's daughter, and Jacob, my cousin, look in stunned shock at their parents' bodies.

"Come on," I said. "We're leaving. I made a promise to Dad, and I'm going to keep it."

They nodded, and they walked out of the house with me.

I looked behind me, and whispered, "Rest in peace, Mum, Dad."

I woke up with a start. Henry was shaking me. "Sis, Sis, wake up," he was saying.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed.

"Bloody…" I muttered as I saw green mist poof not a few meters from where we were sleeping, and out of the mist stepped five very familiar Keronians. It was Uncle Keroro, Uncle Tamama, Dad, Uncle Kururu and Uncle Dororo.

Oh, and I never told you who OUR parents were, did I?

Eleanor "Ella" and Margaret "Maggie" are the sisters of Jean "Jessie" Heicho, and they are the daughters of Dororo and Koyuki Heicho.

Davivi, Corara and Hatiti are the triplet children of Pururu and Keroro Gunso.

Caroro and Catete are cousins, and the children of Tamama and a woman named Edada, and Kururu and Edada's sister, Franene. Both their mothers died soon after their birth.

Jacob is the son of Fuyuki and Momoka Hinata.

And finally, I am Elizabeth Gocho, sister of Henry Gocho and daughter of Natsumi and Giroro Gocho.

**Sorry if you didn't like this. This is just something I randomly pulled out of my brain.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

(Keroro's POV)

After a very dizzy ride through the wormhole, we finally made out light. After the mist cleared, I realized we were in an alley of some sort. I could hear dogs howling, and I yelped as I almost trod on a cat by accident.

"Idiot! Keep the noise down!" Giroro said, and slammed his fist against the back of my head.

"Kururu-senpai, where are we?" Tamama asked.

"Kukukuku! If I'm right, then we're in London in around, eh, 2025. And, no, this is not the whole place, Senpai. It's one of a million alleys around here."

My heart dropped.

I heard rustling in a corner, and I guess Giroro heard it, too, because he pointed his gun at the noise, and said, "Show yourself! I'm armed!"

I could hear whimpering coming from the area.

"Sorry," one voice said, a girl, maybe. She spoke with a British accent, though she was speaking Japanese. "We didn't mean to startle you."

"Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" Giroro whispered.

The child stepped into the street lights, and it turned out to be a Pekoponian female. She had dark gray eyes, and red hair that rivaled Giroro's color.

"Henry, Davivi, Corara, Hatiti, Caroro, Catete, Maggie, Ella, Jacob, Jessie. Come out."

Out of the shadows came a group of children, Keronian and Pekoponain alike.

One Keronian kid said, "Liz, who are these people?"

"Now Henry, remember what I told you? It's not polite to ask such questions."

I almost laughed. These kids looked homeless! And now they're mentioning politeness! And did she just call that boy HENRY?

One Keronian girl who looked around Henry's age said, "Meg, why does that blue one look so familiar?"

Another Keronian girl went up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Ellie, I'll tell you later. 'Kay?"

Ellie smiled and shook her head.

"Ano…who are you?" Dororo asked. I hadn't even known he was there!

"Sure. I am Elizabeth," said the redhead. She motioned for her friends to line up.

"This is my brother, Henry, my friends, Corara, Hatiti, Davivi (They're triplets), Caroro, Catete, Margaret, Eleanor, their sister, Jean and my cousin, Jacob."

Everyone was staring at the kids in shock. I mean, what idiot names their Keronian kid Henry, or Eleanor, or Margaret? And she mentioned a few kids were related to the opposite species!

"I know what you're thinking," Maggie said, "And we're named this because we're cross-breeds. My mother was a Pekoponian, and my father was a Keronian. Ella and I got our father's Keronian gene, and Jessie here got Mum's. The same with Elizabeth and Henry, here."

As another shock, Elizabeth's image _changed_. Instead of having gray eyes and red hair, her eyes changed to a black, and her hair became a pink that mimicked Mistress Natsumi's.

Elizabeth smiled, and looked right at Giroro. "Welcome home, Dad."


	4. OMG!

"What?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes, his body trembling.

"I said, 'Welcome home, Dad.'" Elizabeth said.

"I know! What do you mean, 'dad'?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I think you know," she said.

He was staying there, blushing a new shade of red, and he was just babbling random nonsense.

Elizabeth turned to the rest of my platoon. "Giroro's my father," she said.

I admit it: I started laughing when she said that.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"Y-You're joking, right?" I sniggered.

"No, I am. Kururu can test my DNA if you don't believe me."

"Kukuku! My pleasure!"

An arm went out of his laptop, and it pricked her finger.

"Youch! I didn't say REALLY!" she screamed.

The Henry kid was snickering.

"Wipe that grin off your face!" she exclaimed.

Henry forcibly pulled his lips down, still snickering.

Suddenly, Kururu began chuckling.

"What is it, Sergeant Major?" I asked.

"Kukukukukukukukuku! She's not lying!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed.

We immediately shut up, because a woman looked outside a window facing our alley, looked confused and shut the window.

"That's just Mrs. Johnson," Maggie whispered.

"I talk to her daughter, Kayla, sometimes."

"Anyway, Sergeant Major," I said to Kururu, "who's the mother?"

"Kukukuku! I'll give you one guess!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and said at exactly the same time, "Natsumi…"

"Kukuku! Ding, ding! Give the platoon a prize!" he said sarcastically.

Now Giroro was standing there, staring into space.

Tamama approached him and poked him, saying "Poke, poke?"

He fell over.

"Okay, tell us the truth," Dororo said. "Please. We want to help. Where are your parents?"

Everyone immediately looked downcast and sad.

"What?" I asked.

The yellow Keronian said, "Our parents are dead. Everyone's parents died in a horrible accident four years ago, including my da. He was the only one who loved me, other than his platoon and friends. He always said so. He said he loved me more than almost anything. Everyone else hated me for my disability."

I realized that she was leaning on a stick, and she had a twisted leg. I also noted that she had an Irish accent, instead of everyone else's British.

"Kukuku! Let me guess, Teicho is your father, am I right?" Kururu asked.

"No," the girl said. "My name is Catete, daughter of Sergeant Major Kururu, but you can call me Cate. He was the only family I had since Mam died…"

Everyone was looking in shock at Kururu. He wasn't the one to love, I know! But, I could see why he could…


	5. A Plan

(Cate's POV)

Well, when Kururu realized that I was his daughter, as the Gunso triplets talked with Keroro, Elizabeth and Henry talked with Giroro, etc, he didn't talk with me. He just…watched me. Everything I did, he saw. How I hobbled on my stick in agony, how I cared for Jessie when it was time put her back to sleep, he saw.

Finally, when Jessie was under the thin blanket that she used since she was practically born, he said to me, "W-What was your mother like?"

I smiled, and then said the same story that my father had told me all the time when I was little.

"Da had always said that she was strong and powerful, but gentle too. I have her eyes, he said. And her spirit as well."

He smiled, but then said, "Why are you quoting me?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "Because I never knew her. My mam died giving birth to me. All I know about her is my father's stories. They married in the year 7418 AD."

I laughed at the shocked look on Kururu's face. "Yes, Da," I said. "I know you're a time traveler. My mam was, too. I am, also. But the thing that Da was really interested in was that I could actually choose where I go!"

He looked at me in shock for a moment, and then said, "You mean you can control it?"

I nodded.

All he said was, "Wow."

But then, Elizabeth came into our conversation.

"Wait," she said. "Do you know where you come from?"

"Tch," Kururu said. "Don't you know? Japan, of course."

"I mean, you stupid frog, what year?" Elizabeth asked. She was on a roll now. Yeah, she was like that ever since she was little. Well, what can you expect from Elizabeth Aneko Nymphadora Gocho, whose mother was Natsumi Hinata Gocho? Well, all Metamorphigi are like that, I suppose. Natsumi and Elizabeth are the only ones I knew.

Anyway, Kururu said, "Summer of 2006."

Elizabeth nodded. "Do you know where The Book is?"

Kururu shook his head. "Ku, sure, if I had it, we would TOTALLY be hanging out with a bunch on homeless kids from the future!"

Elizabeth scowled at him. "You know, your sarcasm doesn't do you one bit of good. But, anyway, Cate is a time traveler, but she doesn't know much about it, and the only one who can follow her is you. But I know someone who can help."

"And who would that be?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "We have to go to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York."

"Why?"

"We need to see my cousin, the daughter of Garuru Chui."

**Author's Note: Cate's name is pronounced **_**ca-TAY**_**. Thanks for caring!**


	6. Great Peacemakers

(Keroro's POV)

(The Next Day)

Well, here we are. At this time yesterday I was being shaken awake by Giroro for sleeping in. I actually had a BED then, in a house in Japan!

Now, I was being awakened in an alley in England by Dororo's daughter, what was her name again…Hmm…Maggie! That's it! Maggie!

Anyway, Maggie was talking to a Pekoponian girl in the window beside the alley.

"Again, Kayla, we've discussed it, and I'm sorry, but we have to go!"

I realized that this girl was Kayla Johnson, the girl Maggie told us about.

"But I don't see WHY you have to go! I mean, Cate's dad has the Book, right? You could take them back to their time, and zip back!"

Maggie gave a weak chuckle. "I wish he did. But, it's back in Japan in the year 2008! We'll have to leave forever." **(A/N: Yes, the 2006 part was a typo. Sorry about that.)**

For a moment, there was silence. I knew that they had no idea I was listening, but I was seriously tempted to speak up and end the awkward silence.

Then, Kayla spoke. "I'll miss you."

"And I you, my friend. I'll never forget how you helped us teach Ella and Henry to read! Now, they're close to reading novels!"

They both laughed.

"Hey, you remember the time when—" Kayla started, but she was stopped by a screeching woman's voice.

"KAYLA LIBBY JOHNSON! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Kayla turned to where the voice was coming from, and said, "I'm not talking to anyone, Mum!"

"IT'S THAT HEICHO GIRL, ISN'T IT?"

Mrs. Johnson stuck her head out the door. "GET OUT!" she screeched. "GO AWAY, ALL OF YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ALL THE CHILDREN OF THE GREAT PEACEMAKERS, JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACES EVER AGAIN!"

Now, everyone was up, and blinking. Ella and Henry looked terrified, and Jessie was crying.

Elizabeth picked up Jessie and Henry, and said, "Let's go, everyone. We can get breakfast at Camp."

"Woah, woah, woah," I said. "Where are we going?"

Cate lifted herself up, and, after grabbing her stick and leaning on it, "We're going to the Americas, of course. Da, you have the honors!"

Kururu immediately lifted a gun, and while a fanfare played, he said "Behold, the Transporter Ray!"

He pointed it at us, and everything went black. While we were transporting, I was in pitch black, and felt like I was going through a narrow tube. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see. I didn't have any idea what was going on.

When I felt like I was going to succumb into the feeling and suffocate, we finally fell into a forest with a big pine tree in there.

It was then, as I caught my breath and watched Maggie, Ella, Elizabeth and Henry try to comfort Jessie, who was wailing, when I realized something.

_Great Peacemakers?_


	7. Garuda Chui

(Keroro's POV)

We entered the gate, and we were greeted by a bunch of arrows pointed straight at us!

"Woah, woah, woah! Great Peacemakers here! Watch where you aim!" Ella yelled.

The archers apologized and we quickly walked away from the targets we were standing.

"Where is this place?" Giroro asked.

"Camp Half-blood," Maggie said. She smiled as if that cleared everything up. "It's a place where children of Greek gods can train to fight monsters. Garuru's daughter lived here since our parents died. It not only accepts Half-Bloods, but wizards and witches as well!"

"What? Wizards and witches?" I asked. "AWESOME!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, and said, "We need to take you to the Big House first and introduce you to Chiron. He's the activities director here."

As we walked to a huge 4-story blue-painted house, I could see Giroro looking in amazement at all of the kids training here. The ages ranged from Henry and Ella's age to college age kids.

There were kids wrestling on mats, kids sword fighting against practice dummies, and kids foot racing, and so much more.

When we entered, there were two men, one in a wheelchair, and the other looking drunk, sitting at a table playing cards.

The wheelchair-bound man said, "Oh, hello. Children, why are you here?"

Cate said, "We need to find Garuda Chui. She is the only one who can help us. These past Great Peacemakers," she motioned toward us, "had a large accident with a Time Turner. They traveled to now, when they are supposed to be in 2008. Garuda is the only one who can help them."

DID SHE SAY _**GARUDA**_?

The drunkard said, "Oh, why do I even bother? She's by the Hecate cabin at her lessons."

Henry said, "Thank you, sir." She bowed respectfully.

We ran to a cabin made of stones with strange hieroglyphics on it. It was surrounded by different groups of children, ranging from Elizabeth's age to 16 or 17.

Elizabeth's eyes scanned the groups for a while, her pink hair changing into a black. Then, her hair changed into a bright white. "There she is!" she yelled. She pointed to a 13-year-old Pekoponian girl in a group with kids all about her age.

"Rudy!" Elizabeth yelled. Rudy looked up, and with piercing yellow eyes found only on Garuru, she looked at us in concentration, and then shock. She spoke to the woman who was talking to her group, and when she nodded, she ran to us.

"Bettie?" the girl said to Elizabeth.

"That's me. And also Cory, Hattie, Davie, Jake, and the rest of us. We need help, Garuda."

The Garuda didn't seem to hear. She bounded Elizabeth in a hug, tears going down her cheeks. "I thought you were dead…I couldn't stand losing another family member." She a light English accent, and when I recognized it, she also had a small Indian accent, too.

Elizabeth pulled away. "Garuda, we have a problem. The platoon, they got into the Book. They're here from 2008."

Elizabeth pointed to us. Garuda looked at us in surprise, and said, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?

"I don't have the magic to do that. You know that. All I can think to do is to get another time turner, but those are banned from camp!"

I looked around at the other children. Some were Keronians, some were Pekoponians. The 11-year-olds were holding wands, practicing something that was making a feather float.

We were all snapped out of our thoughts when Maggie, who had been wandering around the older kids' groups, shrieked, "LILY! YUKI!"

(A/N: This is my DA account, and I put pictures of the Pekoponian forms of my female characters. It will give you an idea of what they look like. .com/gallery/#_browse/scraps )


	8. Discoveries

(Dororo's POV)

We turned abruptly to see Maggie hugging onto two twin Keronians. The twins' group was laughing, and both of them dragged Maggie to a clearing.

I could see both of them closer now. There was a boy and a girl. They both had sky blue skin, like mine, and forest green eyes. The boy had on a yellow cap with a snowflake on it, and the girl had no cap on. She just had black hair tumbling down her back with a lily blossom on a circlet that she was wearing. They both looked about 16.

The two looked at Maggie and Ella.

"D-Do my eyes deceive me?" the boy asked. "Are you really who we think you are?"

Maggie smiled. "If you think we're Margaret Grace Heicho, Eleanor Mandy Heicho and Jean Charlotte Heicho, then you're correct, Yuki."

The girl (I assumed she was Lily) said, "Oh my God. So, you're alive?"

Garuda nodded. "I've been questioning them, and it indeed is the real Elizabeth, Henry, Corara, Hatiti, Davivi, Caroro, Cat, Maggie, Ella and Jessie."

Yuki and Lily both looked in shock at the three children in front of them. When I looked at both of them, I realized they all had something in common. Jessie and Maggie both had pink hair. Jessie's was in pigtails, and I could see some pink hair poking out of holes in Maggie's cap. Like mine, in an explosion. Ella, Lily and Yuki all had black hair. And all of them had my blue color and Koyuki-dono's eyes.

"Lily and Yuki are your siblings, correct?" I asked.

Maggie nodded. "Correct," she said. "This is my brother, 10 seconds older than his sister [Lily responded by saying, "Don't rub it in."], Yuki Hunter Heicho. And that's my big sister, Lillian Danielle Heicho. Well, we usually call her Lily."

Anyway, Ella turned to Lily and Yuki, and hugged them. "I missed you Lil! I missed you, Yuki!"

They both hugged her back. "I know," they both said. "We missed you as well."

Yuki looked at Ella, and said, "But look at how you've grown! Last I saw you, you were not bigger than three years old! Now you're…"

"Seven," she said.

Lily looked at Jessie. "And now we meet you Jean. You know, Yuki and I were 12 years old, when you were born!"

Yuki said, "We only saw you in a single picture!"

Maggie looked heartbroken when she whispered, "And then they died."

Yuki and Lily looked shocked. "Who died?" Yuki asked.

"Mum and Dad. They died on the same day Jessie was born. Didn't they?"

They both shook their heads. "No, they didn't," both said in unison.

"What? No! We saw their bodies!"

"Well, if they DID die, it had to have been within yesterday, because Fukurou brought this," Lily said.

"Fukurou? He's alive?" Hatiti asked.

She pulled out a letter from the inside of her blue robes, which were strangely different from the orange tee shirts the other campers were wearing.

Anyway, Maggie, her hands trembling, fumbled open the letter. It said,

_Dear Lily and Yuki,_

_Remember the assignment. We need all of the help we can get against You-Know-Who. _

_Love, Mum and Dad._

That was when Maggie dropped the letter in shock.

She embraced her sister and started shaking with tears. "They're alive!" she whispered. "They're alive!"

Elizabeth looked at them and said, "What about my mum and dad?"

"Perfectly fine."

Elizabeth smiled so largely that it looked like her face was going to tear in half.

"In fact, all of your mothers and father survived the attack. They're professors at Hogwarts. Elizabeth's mum is headmistress. And Cat, your father remarried."

Cate stood there in shock, with a smile on her face.

Yuki gave it a double whammy when he said, "And you have a half-sister."

Cate started laughing. Not like, "I don't believe you" laughing, but happy laughing. Tears flowed down her cheeks. It's the last thing I would have expected Kururu's daughter to do. Meanwhile, Kururu looked at the two twins with absolute loathing in his eyes.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to reply to our mother and father. They'll be so joyous when they find out!" Yuki said.

He went into the cabin, and came out a few minutes later with a piece of parchment and an owl on his shoulder.

"Okay, Fukurou, you know what to do! Take it to Mum and Dad."

Yuki tied the parchment to the owl's leg and let it go.

Suddenly, a conch horn sounded.

"Come on, you lot," Lily said. "Breakfast."


	9. Reunion

They all were sitting down for breakfast when a bunch of owls came.

Lily spoke up, "Mail's here, everyone!"

The owls dropped letters from parents, money from jobs, newspapers, and some other letters that made some of the younger kids yell with glee. Elizabeth, Davivi, Corara, Hatiti, Caroro, Cate, and Maggie got those.

Elizabeth read from it, "Us at Hogwarts are welcoming you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Oh my God! By Headmistress, Natsumi Hinata! My mum wrote this! I can't believe it!"

But, Jessie looked down at Maggie with tears in her eyes. "Are you really gonna leave us, Maggie?"

Maggie looked at Jessie, and I could see her heart melting. "Yes, Jess. Maggie's gonna be leaving for a while. But, you'll have people to take care of you here! And, I'll write to you every day! You also have Ella to play with!"

"I'll miss you, Maggie."

"I'll miss you, too, Jessie, but I'm not leaving for a month. That's a long time. And, you're gonna meet Mummy and Daddy. Think of that."

"Who's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Remember those people I showed you? The woman's Mummy, and the man's Daddy."

"Oh! I wanna see them!"

Yuki took a quick look at a letter he got, and he said, "Well, Jean, you won't have long to wait. Mummy and Daddy are on their way now."

Elizabeth spoke up, "Really? How about my mum and dad?"

"They're coming too."

As soon as he said this, there was a _snap _a few meters from the dining pavilion, and there were the future equivalents of the platoon. Keroro had a silver prosthetic hand and leg, and they were all covered with scars. But, they were the same people.

All of the kids shot up, and began to rush at their mothers and fathers, hugging and kissing them, and crying.

Maggie glanced back at Jessie, who was standing farther away, looking shy. Her green eyes were locked on the ground.

Elizabeth saw this too, so she picked Jessie up, and said, "Oi, Koyuki, here's someone you haven't seen in a while! Jessie, this is your mummy."

Jessie gazed at Koyuki for a moment, and then squirmed out of Elizabeth's grasp, and ran at Koyuki and Dororo, yelling, "MUMMY! DADDY!" She embraced them both, and they both ran their hands through her hair, saying how much she'd grown.

Elizabeth turned around, and saw that the platoon was staring at all of them in shock.


	10. Betrayal

Okay, after the whole sappy, sentimental reunion was over, the platoon finally got a look at their future selves (from behind a hedge).

They could see that Keroro went through rough times, considering his artificial hand and leg. Giroro, they could tell, loved his son and daughter more than anything, because he never allowed either to leave his side.

Dororo just sat there, playing with his youngest daughter. Jessie loved playing with her Daddy, that was for sure.

Elizabeth, a few hours later, said to her father, "Daddy, didn't we get our Hogwarts letters?"

Smiling, he said, "I should believe so. Your mother and Keroro finished writing them last night."

"Can we PLEESE go to Diagon Alley! Please! I need books, quills, robes, cauldrons," and with a smirk on her face, she looked at Giroro, "and maybe even a broomstick."

Giroro, chuckling, said to Elizabeth, "Okay, books, quills, robes and cauldrons we can do. But, no broomstick!"

"But daddy..!"

"No buts. It's against school rules. No one in their first year is to be on the Quiddich team. You're to use the school brooms for flying lessons. Kururu's wife just replaced Madam Hooch."

"Oh, joy," Elizabeth sighed. "Kururu's wife."

But, then, she hugged Giroro and whispered, "I'm just so happy to see you again."

Garuda just stood in the corner, her back straight, staring at Elizabeth and Henry. She wiped the tears out of her eyes, and ran into the woods.

Deeper into the woods, there was a throne with a pale Keronian woman. She was a sickly white, with blank, unblinking eyes. A robe covered her head, and she had a symbol of a skull with a snake curling out of its mouth: the Dark Mark.

"Bring back anything, Chui?" the woman asked.

"Your plan has sadly failed, Lady Yunana. The Keroro Platoon have survived." Garuda personally felt happy that her family lived, but she refused to say anything. Being happy about her mistress's failure will result in her death.

"As I expected. Anything else?" Yunana asked.

"Well, the platoon's past selves are now there. A Time Turner accident, I assume."

"Very good information, Chui." Garuda felt a surge of pride when Yunana told her this. It wasn't every day that you get complimented by the Dark Lady. If you don't get tortured or killed, that was enough of a compliment in its own. But then-

"Chui, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel right about this. I'm betraying the only family I ever had."

"Nonsense! You are getting revenge on your uncle! Was it not he that murdered his own brother, your father! And your aunt didn't even bother to allow your mother to live after you were born! Those who kill deserve to be killed!"

Garuda pursed her lips. "'Those who kill deserve to be killed," she repeated. "Yes, of course, Milady. May I ask a special favor of you?"

"Say it, and perhaps I will comply."

"I would like to be the one to kill Giroro Goucho, and his wife."

Yunana's smile showed beneath her robe. It was an evil smile, with ugly pointed, yellow teeth.

"Why, of course," Yunana said. Then, the two witches both let out a long, evil cackle.


	11. Blown Cover

From behind the bushes, the Keroro Platoon looked at their future versions. "My, how gaudy," Keroro muttered, referring to the silver hand and leg he had, after he apparently lost his years ago.

"Dare I say it, I get better-looking! Kukuku!" Kururu cackled.

"K-Koyuki-dono and me…together…with children…" Dororo thought, his face a bright scarlet.

Meanwhile, a yellow-jacket nest was in full operation, repairing the nest, caring for larvae, etc. But, then, someone accidentally stepped on their home. They buzzed out, and began to attack. Unfortunately, the person who had "attacked" their nest was none other than Keroro Gunso.

"GEROOOO!"

Elizabeth looked up. "Henry, what just happened?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "Dunno, Liz."

But, before they could put another word together, the 2006 Keroro came running through the woods, being chased by a swarm of yellow jackets.

The children looked in horror, while the parents sweatdropped.

Eventually, Keroro jumped into a lake, and let the bees pass him by. Still, the children could see huge welts where the insects had stung him.

Giroro placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Elizabeth Aneko Nymphadora Gocho, what is going on?"

The girl sweatdropped. "It's a long story, Dad."


	12. Quest for the Time Turner

"…and then, we looked up, and saw the green mist. We watched, and out came the Keroro Platoon!" Elizabeth explained. She pushed a shaking and terrified Keroro to the front. "Ask him! He was the one who got us into this whole thing!"

"What? Me? It was YOU who decided to take us in in the first place!" Keroro yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Elizabeth.

"And you'd be DEAD if we hadn't, either! We were HOMELESS! Bloody HOMELESS! We could have just left you there to be killed by rabid rats, or whatever!"

"You wouldn't have even been born if you hadn't!"

"SHUT IT!" Lily screamed. The two faltered, and stopped your arguing. "You guys're making Jessie look mature! Now, we need to sit calmly, and think of how to fix this!"

"Please, dear God, Dad," Elizabeth pleaded, "tell me you have a Time Turner on you! Please!"

Giroro looked at the past platoon, and how some were confused, some were frightened. "No. I'm sorry, but we don't. But, Hermione Weasley does. We can get her to lend it to us."

Keroro's shoulders fell. "Another Pekoponian…How many Pekoponians know that we exist in this time?"

"All of them," Giroro answered smugly. Keroro fell over, his backside and legs sticking in the air.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and walked to the Keronians. "Well, we need to get to England. Without teleportation of any kind, no anti-barriers of any kind—" she was cut off from the past Giroro.

"What? No anti-barriers? Why not?"

"Because they're illegal, idiot!" Elizabeth yelled. "The policemen have these weird gadgets to find someone who's using one! You'd never leave this country out of handcuffs!"

The Keroro platoon's shoulders fell; this had indeed been a blow for them. "…and a group with no magic whatsoever. How do we do this?" Elizabeth finished from where Giroro cut off.

"They could ride on the back of our brooms!" Koyuki Heicho spoke up.

"Cool! That sounds like a good plan! You heard them, guys! Get on the brooms!" Elizabeth said.

"Broomsticks, magic and witches," Keroro said as he climbed on the back of Fuyuki's broom. "What an overwhelming day this has been…"

"You don't know the half of it," Elizabeth chuckled. "Let's go! Onward!" Then the brooms lifted, and Keroro didn't even have time to scream.


	13. Arrival in London

It took a long time, too long for Keroro to remember. He fell asleep, slumping against Fuyuki's back, until he was jolted off the broom by the said object landing.

"Gero! I didn't mean to hurt you, Natsumi-dono! Please don't hurt me!" he cried out stupidly.

He fully woke up when he heard the laughter of a man. "I honestly forgot how thick you were back then, Gunso!" said the same man that Keroro had just recently found out was Fuyuki Hinata.

"Gero…That hurts, Fuyuki-dono. That hurts…"

The boy, Jacob, came to a stop next to the two men, and turned to his father. "How'd he take the flight, Dad?"

"He took it fine, Jaco. Fell asleep before we reached the ocean."

Jacob laughed. "But, Dad, Camp Half-Blood borders the ocean!"

Fuyuki smiled. "Exactly, Jaco!"

Keroro sweatdropped. "Yet again, Fuyuki-dono, that hurts."

Immediately after, the rest of the Platoon and Pekoponians landed, including the children.

Koyuki carried sleeping little Jessie in her arms, and smiled. "Well, here we are. A field just outside of London!"

Elizabeth said, "No one will know we're wizards, and no one will have to walk for long to get to London."

Giroro asked, "And what's in this London?"

Maggie smiled, and said, "Don't you know? Diagon Alley, of course!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, guys; it's Aquaqua! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I'm going to get to that now.**

**I've lost interest in Keroro. It's not that I don't ****_like _****it (I still thoroughly enjoy it) but I've found new obsessions. I don't want to continue a story that I'm going to have to force myself to do. Sorry.**

**Anyway, don't expect any new updates from me. But, if anyone wants to continue my story, use my characters, or whatever, you have full permission to. Do whatever you want to. Go nuts. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Aquaqua**


End file.
